Back to Wonderland
by thenewdreamer
Summary: Alice sente falta do Mundo Subterrâneo, que para ela sempre será o País das Maravilhas. Mal sabe ela que algumas surpresas a aguardam... OBS: Se passa após o filme.


Alice acordou de mais um sonho louco durante a madrugada; repetia mentalmente consigo mesma:

"Talvez esteja ficando louca, mas as melhores pessoas são assim."

Mas, enquanto reconfortava-se com tal pensamento, em parte acreditava não estar louca. Não, não poderia ser loucura; lembrava-se exatamente de cada cor, aroma, sentimento e som que vivera e presenciara no Mundo Subterrâneo, que para ela seria sempre o País das Maravilhas. E em seu ombro tinha a prova mais concreta de sua não-loucura: a cicatriz bem definida que o Capturandam ali deixara.

Alice retornara de suas viagens comerciais, os negócios estavam bem encaminhados. A garota tinha a família abastada, e não realizara a empreitada pelo dinheiro, e sim para realizar o sonho de seu pai e ir em busca de seu próprio destino. E, agora que retornara para a casa da mãe, quanto mais esta queria convencê-la de que precisava de um marido, mais Alice pensava que deixara seu destino em outro lugar, onde haviam duas rainhas, um coelho bem-vestido e uma certa mesa de chá das 6.

Alice decidiu ir para o jardim de sua casa, queria contemplar a lua, mas não da sacada de seu quarto; precisava sentir-se livre. Abriu seu armário e, com o menor barulho possível, escolheu o vestido mais confortável que encontrou: um que sua mãe havia lhe dado de aniversário no ano anterior, e que ela havia pedido, secretamente, para que a costureira oficial da família modificasse. Sentindo a textura do vestido, rememorou algumas coisas...

_- Feliz Aniversário, Alice – a mãe lhe acordara, sorridente, com uma grande caixa entre os braços._

_- Hmm, bom dia... – disse a garota após bocejar – Que horas são?_

_- Sete e meia da manhã, querida! Não se esqueça de que sua festa de aniversário será esta noite. E, para que você fique ainda mais bela para o baile, comprei este presente para você. _

_Alice, forçando um sorriso, disse:_

_- Obrigada mãe!_

_A mãe deu a caixa a ela que, ao abrir, não sabia se ria ou se chorava: Havia ali um vestido com uma cauda longa demais e mangas bufantes, todo branco, exceto por um grande laçarote azul-marinho na parte de trás, posicionado na parte da cintura._

_- Gostou? – Os olhos da mãe brilhavam._

_- Você sabe que não é meu tipo de roupa preferida... – Alice tentava ser delicada diante da situação._

_- Mas é o tipo de roupa apropriada, Alice! – a mãe zangou-se um pouco – as que você escolhe não servem para damas da nossa estirpe! Por mim, use-o esta noite._

_- Sim, usarei esta noite. Mas posso, pelo ou menos, usar com este sapato? – Alice abriu o armário e indicou o sapato de salto mais baixo possível._

_- Não é o seu sapato mais bonito, mas pelo ou menos não são aquelas botas, ou aquelas sapatilhas, sem salto algum... Não sei como você ainda não os doou..._

_- Vamos tomar o café da manhã? Estou com fome! – A garota interrompeu o assunto, para não ter de defender seus sapatos do descarte._

_- Sim, sim! Hoje a cozinheira preparou bolinhos de frutas vermelhas e o seu chá preferido! Esteja lá daqui a cinco minutos!  
- Pode ir, não demorarei._

Alice acordou de suas memórias, e comparou o estado do vestido no dia do baile e como estava naquele momento, sem dúvida bem melhor; a longa cauda já não existia, e a saia do vestido ficava um pouco abaixo do joelho; o laçarote de cetim também não era mais visto, mas foi utilizado para o acabamento da barra da saia e para substituir as antigas mangas curtas e bufantes por outras longas e bem-ajustadas (principalmente no pulso, onde havia um botão, caso a garota quisesse encurtar as novas mangas).

Definitivamente emergindo de seus pensamentos, Alice vestiu o traje, uma meia branca até os joelhos e uma sapatilha preta; logo depois, pegou a chave da porta principal, percorreu alguns corredores e desceu as escadas, para finalmente atravessar a porta, sentindo o vento soprar em seu rosto. Dirigiu-se ao jardim dos fundos, vez ou outra olhando para trás, com receio de que alguém a encontrasse ali, mas nunca dando meia-volta para desistir.

Sentou-se na grama, abraçando os joelhos. Observou a lua crescente; esta estava inclinada de um jeito diferente, como se no céu estivesse perdido... Um sorriso.

De imediato, Alice percebeu que a lua lembrava-lhe o sorriso do Gato de Cheshire. Estava esperando que, logo acima da lua-sorriso, aparecessem os olhos de Chessur, seu focinho, suas orelhas... As lembranças corriam por sua mente, e algumas lágrimas por sua face; lágrimas de saudade e confusão, que ela tentava reprimir a todo custo.

Sentia tanta falta do País das Maravilhas! Do próprio Chessur, com sua habilidade invejável de desaparecer; de McTwisp, o coelho branco que sempre a guiava; da Rainha Branca, com seus movimentos exagerados. Alice queria ver Absolem, saber como estava a vida de borboleta de seu mais enigmático amigo. E queria encontrar também o Chapeleiro Maluco; disse que sentiria falta dele quando acordasse, o que era a mais pura verdade. Volta e meia lembrava-se daqueles olhos lunáticos, do sorriso amigável e perguntava-se sobre qual seria a semelhança entre um corvo e uma escrivaninha.

**E então gente boa, que tal?  
**

**Gostou? deixa um review, **

**daí eu posto mais um capítulo... Só pra avisar, não to com a fic pronta, mais o segundo capítulo está só esperando!**

E o terceiro... tá, hmm, semi-pronto ;)

**ByeBye.  
**


End file.
